


Art: To Shift In Time

by sian1359



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Photoshop, Stargate Atlantis Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sian1359/pseuds/sian1359
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover Art and Banners for 2012 Atlantis Big Bang</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: To Shift In Time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Shift In Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/530048) by [thothkristen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thothkristen/pseuds/thothkristen). 



> All images gacked from various websites on line and from personal files

Frontispiece:

[](http://s926.beta.photobucket.com/user/sian1359/media/covers%20and%20frontispieces/2012atlantisbb.jpg.html)

Banner One:

[](http://s926.beta.photobucket.com/user/sian1359/media/covers%20and%20frontispieces/sgabb2012bannerlorne.jpg.html)

Banner Two:

[](http://s926.photobucket.com/albums/ad105/sian1359/?action=view&current=sgabb2012bannersheppard.jpg)

Banner Three:

[](http://s926.beta.photobucket.com/user/sian1359/media/covers%20and%20frontispieces/sgabb2012bannercarson.jpg.html)

Banner Four:

[](http://s926.beta.photobucket.com/user/sian1359/media/covers%20and%20frontispieces/sgabb2012bannerradek.jpg.html)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [To Shift In Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/530048) by [thothkristen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thothkristen/pseuds/thothkristen)




End file.
